


Water spell

by CrayFee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Luz finds out how to use the water spell saving her and her friends in the process.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 17





	Water spell

Luz Willow Amity and Gus ducked behind a rock kneeling down on the sand hoping to remain un seen by the land shark.

“I thought they wouldn’t be here till Wednesday!” Gus whispered to Willow. “Same here but seems we were wrong.” Willow replied.

“We should stay put. They should be gone within an hour.” Amity said. Almost half an hour in the teens had at least four close calls of being seen. They all sighed.

“Im going to explore the area and see if there is an exit to the cave.” Luz whispered. As she was about to leave Amity grabbed onto her hand. “Ill come with you.” She said. The other two nodded in agreement as the all left the safety of the rock.

After some more searching the teens had almost given up. Until they found some light. Bit there was one problem; it was above lots of rock pools. Even if they crossed the pools they had no hope of getting the exit. Amity sighed. “Looks like we will have to find another exit…” She said already leaving.

“Wait!” Luz said grabbing some paper and looking in the rock pools at a shape she had seen. She got out her pen and started scribbling down the design. She tapped the paper at a spurt of water came out wetting her face.

“Wow Luz that’s so cool! But we really need to go..” Willow said intrigued but also worried. The other two nodded in agreement.

“Wait ive got an idea.” She said grabbing a stick and drawing out the symbol. It was a circle with a wave in the middle. She gathered everyone on it before tapping on it. The water pushed them up and through the whole. They had escaped.


End file.
